


Do I trust you?

by fandomsrulequeen



Series: Life of a certain Wind and Green Ninja [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, Greenwind, Slow Build, Slow Burn, friendship to relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsrulequeen/pseuds/fandomsrulequeen
Summary: He expects himself to permanently disappear from Earth. What he didn’t expect was for Destiny to give him a second chance.





	Do I trust you?

**Author's Note:**

> So~my second installation! And juuuust a day later. I’m on fire right now and it’s of ideas flooding. Let’s go!

He closed his eyes, feeling the burning pain as he came into contact with water. A part of him wanted it to end quickly, but another part knew that this was what he deserved. Any moment now...

And then, the pain was gone - replaced by the sensation of someone (or something) flying him to safety.

What?!

Morro opened his eyes and was greeted by a dusty golden dragon, and the wise figure that sat atop the dragon.

”S-Sensei...” The ghost stuttered, wide-eyed as his former master pulled him up from where he was hanging by Wu’s dragon’s mouth. “Why...why are you saving me? After everything I did? You should be glad to see me gone and-“ Wu cut off his ramblings and pulled Morro onto the dragon. “Morro. I do not wish to see you gone. I go by my words, and will definitely not leave one of my students to die, knowing that I could save him.” Th old master nodded once at the ghost before guiding his dragon back into the air, flying in the direction of the Bounty.

As soon as Master and student stepped off the dragon, however, both were greeted by the Fire Maste’s horrified question, “What is HE doing here?!” Kai exclaimed in disgust, looking at Morro distrustfully and distastefully, looking like he was ready to fight given the moment. Lloyd discreetly shrunk back, glaring at the ghost as he hid behind Nya. Morro couldn’t help the twinge of hurt and the guilt that whelmed up in his chest, but did whatever he could to keep it from showing on his face.

”Yeah Sensei, I thought he was going to drown with the Preeminent?” That was Jay, sending suspicious looks at Morro but directing his question at Wu.

Kai scoffed loudly. “I’ll gladly push him into the sea myself if I have to get him away from Lloyd.” The Wind Master involuntarily stepped back, subconsciously glancing at the rippling waves underneath the Bounty. The Fire Master made to move towards Morro, only to be stopped by Wu’s staff.

”ENOUGH!” Wu commanded, slapping Kai’s hands away. “Nobody is to treat anyone else lesser than each other.” The sensei levelled a stern look at each of the ninja. “Morro is here on my terms, he was my student and I will not tolerate any of you harming him in any way.” At this, the ninja looked at Wu, horrified.

”Sensei, did you lose your mind?!” Nya exclaimed. “What about what he had done to Lloyd?!” Jay added, casting a glance towards the said person, who looked like he wanted to run. “We can’t just...allow him to waltz in here!”

The sensei just gave them all a look. “What you saw, was the Preeminent-controlled Morro. I’m giving you all a chance to meet the real him.” At that, he glances towards Morro and nodded once.

”We give the Wind Ninja a second chance.” Wu spoke firmly. “It will be Destiny’s choice.”


End file.
